All the Time in the World
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: Zane forever, but not in the sense you'd think. I REGRET NOTHING, including the tears you may or may not shed, or the frown you might pull.


"Hello, my friends." He had greeted as he always did everyday. The picnic basket was set between all of them as he had sat down in front of the 6.

Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu and even Lloyd was here to celebrate a clear and beautiful day...

One such like this had played once before too...

"Hey Zane! C'mere you!" Cole had yelled out, running towards the ninja who had emerged from the trees, stifling with laughter

The small crowd had stopped abruptly in front of Zane, who's mouth said no words of amusing blatant responses or any of such. They had glanced towards each other,

"What's wrong, bro?" Zane had asked warily, placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking him subtly to acquire his attention.

He had looked up from his view on the grass to put on a faint frown.

Something had been troubling him, and it was plainly obvious. Even Lloyd could comprehend that. Their minds buzzed with possible reasons on why he seems so heavy-hearted.

A thought had crossed the Jay's mind, "Isn't this the day, last year, when you unlocked your true potential?"

The curios looks that we're towards him have turned into faces of the mortified. Realization had dawned upon the ever-present loud mouth and he had taken a step back in overwhelm of what he had said.

It was no one's place to meddle with the affair of the dearly deceased, and not even Zane.

"Zane, I didn't mean to..."

"Do not fret, Jay. I am perfectly fine. Just merely reminiscing." He had ended with a plastic smile.

"No you're not, Zane." Nya had sighed, a pout on her lips and pity in her heart.

Her brother had nodded in agreement, "It's alright, bro. You can go and take as much time as you need away."

_It all started sharing a cup of tea with a stranger. Now he cannot look back._

"And have Lloyd finish all the snacks I have prepared?" He replied in sarcasm. Looks like somebody had left his funny switch on.

Unexpected laughter had erupted, and the fact that Zane had shared his rare humor.

_Laughing was a breeze when he didn't laugh just tosurprises the pain._

The day was spent in celebration of Zane's true potential, the great man his father was, and for a wonderful day like today was.

_And it will always be a perfect say to celebrate no matter what._

* * *

Zane had never gotten over the simple joys his friends have given him. The understanding and care they had... How they once said no matter what, he would remain their brother in arms.

_Today, he is still theirs, no matter or the current conditions._

"Thank you." He had coughed out through gritted teeth a glossy eyes, hands clutching on the mask he had on his hand.

No answer came from his friends, however.

After all,

Gravestones don't talk.

Once peace had been restored, each had taken their own destiny, fairly intertwined with each other's.

What had been the feel when their red hero had his breath taken away? It was unforgettable. He had taken the path of a hero, and shall remain that way in memory.

The tears cried could not compensate until now for the heartache it had caused. The crumbling feel it had given to Sensei, upon lost of what had felt like his own son. Despair had filled his dearest sister's heart, whose tears were caught by blue fabric from the arms that held her close. His brethren had felt the same loss for their brother.

One by one, the years had rolled by and each was taken one by one.

_Would they have mourned as much for him too?_

Zane had often wished he could simply spiral into madness for his escape. But he was not human; such trivial emotions could not meddle with his circuitry.

_Even if it was watching the people you love grow old around you._

He had spent the days and nights with his beloved. Sometimes, questioning if he'd rather have it that he was given another chance to live new. If he'd prefer having an off switch.

He stood unmoved for who knows how long and for how much longer.

Zane had all the time in the world...

* * *

**I regret nothing! I can't seem to remember where this idea had dawned upon me, but I realized that Zane doesn't grow old in Tick Tock, would robots, anyways?**

**As I have earlier said, I hold no regrets for any feeling I have inflicted, because that's pretty much the gist of the story. Crying is healthy, dudes.**

**As for matchedballoons0, who'll come upon this eventually. I don't get you. I am, immediately, a bad person for using a word such as "damned"? It is an old English word otherwise meaning doomed or destined for misfortune. I do not see it's relevance to being a bad person, if I'm not using it as an inappropriate adverb to relinquish fury. So I am not sorry for my choice of words. I do believe my love for my family, friends and enemies and undying urge to help and care is enough to convince me I am not a bad person.**

**Furthermore, OC stands for Own Character. It is self-explanatory. Ktnxbai is K, for short of Kay, OK or Okay (Which was used in wars, the original being 0-K, meaning no or zero kills, giving a good and well feeling), tnx for thank you, and bai as a slang vsriant to bye or goodbye.)**


End file.
